Stars are Mine
by magnipisika16
Summary: Even if we're far away from each other, as long as we stare at the same stars every night, it's like I never left. So, keep on looking up, alright?


**I AM BACK~! Yes, the Maggie-who-gave-out-I-think-only-one-fic-for-Oldrivalshipping-a-long-long-time-ago is here~!**

**Okay, ignore what I had just said. That's just me and my randomness. Instead, I suggest that you enjoy this little fic I made for you guys! **

**As always in my fics, Green is the girl and Blue is the other girl (D'aw! Of course, he's the BOY! XD)**

**-m16-**

"Hey, Blue! Watcha doing?" came a squeaky, almost childish voice. I didn't have to look up to know who it was. There's only one person in this world who asks for the obvious.

"I am dancing, Green," I monotonously replied. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Haha, funny," she teased, pulling the book down so I could stare at her face-to-face. "Seriously, Blue, when you texted me that you were up here, I thought you were having a picnic!"

"Lovely," I muttered, pulling the book back in place. I've had to hand it to her. There is no other person in this world that not only asks for the obvious, but, also thinks of the insane. I mean, seriously! On what planet is there a person who goes on a picnic alone on top of a hill at eight in the evening? And another thing, just to defend my side, _she _texted me and asked where I was. Being me, of course I'd give her an honest answer.

"Blue, you're ignoring me!" she whined childishly.

_Tell me something I don't know_, I thought with a silent groan.

"What do you want, Pesky Girl?"

"Some attention from my boyfriend, for starters! And, what's this 'pesky girl' business? I thought we talked about it! I'm your girlfriend and you treat me like that?"

I sighed again, and she started bickering some more, saying things like "don't sigh like that" and so and so and so. With a slight shake of my head, I set the book down, and gestured her to come closer. She did so, and as soon as she did, I leant forward and pecked on her lips.

"That should keep you quiet," I told her, placing a mark on my book before closing it and setting it aside. She just blinked at me, and I had to chuckle. What can I say? The obnoxious woman's adorable.

"I hate it when you do that," she finally murmured, a little softer this time, though I could still see an evident upward twitch on her lips. She's trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah?" I challenged. "Do something about it…"

"Oh, I will," she smirked, and before I knew it, we were already rolling on the grass, laughing all the way. Thank god no one else was there; otherwise it would've been embarrassing (a big thank you to Family Reunions for having Red out for the weekend). Normally, my inner conscience will never let me do this under any circumstances, but, when I'm with her, inner conscience goes bye-bye.

She changes me—that I will admit everyday. I just hope I change her, too, even in a little way.

(Wow, those sentences sounded so wrong there…)

"Ha, still a weakling," she giggled after she managed to pin me to the ground. I smirked, and pushed, putting us in reverse.

"Guess again," I teased, letting her go. She didn't bother sitting up, and just lied there, staring up at the stars. I did the same, landing myself next to her, looking up at the black veil of darkness, sprinkled with millions of powder-like stars.

"Hey, Blue, look at that!" she exclaimed, pointing at a stream of stars. "They seem to form something up there."

"That's a constellation," I told her, looking at it, trying to assess which one it was. She laughed as she traced the image with her finger.

"I think that's cupid! He has an arrow and everything…"

"No, that's Orion…"

She looked at me in a somewhat pleading face.

"What?" I asked.

"Can't I believe it to be Cupid?" she asked, almost in a beseeching tone.

"Why?"

"I just felt like it," she said, looking back up.

"Okay, fine. That's cupid."

We started looking for more constellations. Turns out, she knew a lot about them. She can name the different formations far quicker than I could, and for that, I'm quite impressed.

"…And that's us over there…"

I stared at her with disbelief, and then followed her finger towards two stars that were placed at the tip of Orion—or "Cupid's"—arrow.

"Us?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Back then, whenever I look up at the stars, there was only one star at the tip of Cupid's arrow," she explained. "When I met you, I noticed that another star was added beside it. Ever since then, it had always been that way."

"Oh, Green…"

"I wish it will always be that way," she whispered, still pointing at the couple of stars. My eyes remained glued to her, and gradually I lifted my hand and reached for her raised one, gently pulling it down.

"Of course it will always be that way," I reassured her. "We'll always be together, Green."

She smiled, and, although it's dark, I still saw it. A lone tear that streamed down her cheek. She snuggled to my shoulder, and I let her, wrapping my other arm around her.

"Blue…?"

"Yeah?"

"I've got something to tell you…"

**-m16-**

"Blue, time for dinner!"

Without knocking, my sister turned the doorknob and pushed it open, letting herself in my room.

"Come in," I told her, turning to the next page.

"Honestly," Daisy commented with a sigh. "You're still reading? How many books have you read so far?"

Without taking my eyes off the tome, I pointed at the side of the bed where a stack of books were piled up neatly, and in order.

"Oh my," Daisy gasped, walking near the load with a dropped jaw. "You read _all _these? And, without breaks, too?"

I just nodded, turning into another page. From the corner of my eye, I saw her count them, and then stared mournfully at me.

"Blue, I understand you're depressed with Green's departure, but isn't this a bit much? You're overworking yourself…"

Flip page. Blink.

"Put that down, Blue," she ordered, putting her hand on the book. "Rest your eyes, and fill that stomach of yours. Come on, time for dinner…"

"I'm skipping," I replied.

"Again?" she exclaimed. "That's the third night! You're starving yourself!"

"I'm fine, Daisy. You go on ahead."

Before I could even do anything, she turned the lights off, and, from I don't know where, a hand grabbed my foot, and pulled me down the bed.

"Oh, don't give me that look," she warned when we were at the dining table. "If I didn't pull you down, you'd be tiring yourself out!"

I didn't respond, and just fumed, not taking my eyes off of her. Grandpa just sat there, watching us with the same amount of amusement he always gives when Daisy and I would really go at it.

"How is dragging me by the foot from my room towards the top of the stairs _not _tiring to me?" I asked her.

"Oh, wah, don't be such a baby, Blue! Just be thankful…"

"For what? For not dragging me all the way down the stairs?"

"I could've done that!"

"Why didn't you?"

"Okay, the both of you, stop that," Grandpa scolded. "We are trying to _eat_ here…"

"You tell him, Grandpa," Daisy said. I didn't bother retorting, and just played with my food. Frankly, I don't like meatloaf (especially the way Daisy does it), and even if it was some sort of delicacy, I still won't touch the stuff.

I am far from hungry.

"Blue, would you pass the salt?"

With a sigh I reached for the shaker, and handed it to Daisy. Or, at least, to where I think Daisy was.

"I'm over here, Blue," she called, her voice coming from a few inches to where I handed the container. I handed it to her, and tried to get back to my food.

"Blue, is there something wrong with your eyes or something?" she suddenly asked.

"Why do you ask?"

She presented the label to me, and made me read the black letters out loud. However, they just seemed like a black blur for me. I tried to narrow my eyes, and there, I saw the letters a bit clearly.

And, no, they did not read "salt".

Grandpa said that my eyesight has begun to get bad because of too much reading. Both he and Daisy insisted—sometimes, even forced—me to get glasses, but all the more did I refuse. I just kept on reading, tiring myself out, if it means I could escape the harsh reality that I was in as of late.

It's true. I missed Green. So much that there are times that I find myself climbing up that hill where she bid her farewell to me, just to see if she came back.

She never did, however.

And, just to add insult to injury, whenever I look up, even when I'm in the highest point I could climb on, I couldn't see the stars.

My stars are gone.

Seriously, what good is a clear eyesight if I won't see what I want to see no matter what I do?

It's hopeless no matter what I do.

The days went on, and I find it even harder to read, but, still I continue. Most of the time, my head throbbed out of pain, but, I ignored it. In some times, I felt like the world spins in front of me, but, I neglected it.

I didn't care.

Soon, there came a time that I finished everything that could be read in that house. I ended up lying around the house, watching the ceiling, or stare outside the window and watch people go by. Life began to get boring, and I found myself clueless of what to do to prevent it. Then and there I chose just to embrace it instead of fighting it.

Then I realized that there was this one book that I haven't finished yet. I ran up to my room, and began digging in my drawers until I came across that book again.

I found it, still in the same form I had left it when she left. With a rueful smile, I pulled it out of the stack of clothes, and fingered the paperclip I used to mark the page. It had a Jigglypuff-shaped head; a little gift she gave me for our last Valentine's Day together. True, it was very simple, but I appreciated it greatly. Her simple gifts never ceased to make me smile. Everything about her never ceased to amaze me.

As you know, this was the same book I was reading when she went to "interrupt" me on that hill. When she left, I never bothered opening this book again, for it only brought back such bitter memories, but now, I feel like I could read it again. I opened it to where I left the mark, and a small envelope fell out of it.

I think I know what this meant…

Quickly, I ran to Daisy's room.

"Daisy!" I cried, and she almost jumped out of her chair out of surprise.

"What?" she cried back.

"I need a favor…" I panted, raising the envelope to show to her.

**-m16-**

"I hope she wrote something meaningful here," I sighed as I tear the envelope open. As expected, the letters appeared like black blurs to me, preventing me to read them. I set it down on the grass, using the book as its paperweight. Then, I reached for my bag, and pulled out a small case. I pulled out the pair of glasses, and put them on.

Well, look at that.

Everything seemed clear again.

I couldn't help but smile.

I reached for the letter again, and read:

_Heya, Blue! I bet you're surprised to see this letter in that book of yours, am I right? Yeah, I figured you'd only give notice of this letter if you find it somewhere you always look at (specifically, this book you can't seem to stop reading).Pretty smart, huh?_

I chuckled.

Typical of you, Green.

_By the time you're reading this… GAH! That's gonna sound lame, so no. _

_Uh…_

_Uhm, Blue? I'm really sorry I had to leave in such a short notice. You're probably mad at me for that (admit it…). But, just so you know, I'm sad to leave too. I have grown to love Pallet Town, and moreover, I have grown to love you._

_I love you, Blue. _

_Perhaps, you never got the chance to hear me say that without any form of insulting laughter that came with it, so I'll say it here._

_You mean a lot to me, Blue, and I am seriously happy that I met you. Thanks to you, this lonely star at the tip of Cupid's arrow found its pair._

_Even if we're far away from each other, as long as we stare at the same stars every night, it's like I never left. Don't you think the same, Blue?_

_So, keep on looking up, alright?_

_Who knows…_

_You might find me up there…_

_Until that time, Blue._

_Loving you always and forever,  
Green._

_P.S. No, seriously, you might find me up there. My Wigglytuff's been at it again._

I smiled as I folded the paper and placed it in my chest pocket. It's weird to actually find some refuge from a piece of paper, but, hey, if you spend too much time with the same people I hang out with, you'll start thinking twice about scoffing at the "impossible" and the "weird".

You see, I needn't anymore grieve for myself.

Things won't be the same, I'm pretty sure of that, but at least, some things still remain.

With a sense of different emotions filling up inside of me, I looked up, and found the stars again. I have forgotten how dazzling they were back then, and now that I am reassured that somewhere out there, beneath the shores of Dreams and Promises, someone special was looking up at them as well, I am relieved.

It's nice to find that my stars are finally back.

**-FIN-**

**Moral of the Story: ALWAYS wear glasses when they are needed =) **

**LOL, no, I don't wear glasses, guys (though I feel like I need to). This was just based off someone's story of her life that inspired me so much =) A BIG SHOUTOUT TO JUDY-NEE WHO I WISH WAS READING THIS! (Hi, ate Juday ;) )**

**Haha, I know. Not my best job. Well, I feel like I'm restarting my Oldrivalshipping skills since it's been a long time since I posted "Speak Now"… It's just good to be back~**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review while I try to make another fic in this pairing ^_^**

**LoveLots~**

**P.S. REEEEEEDDDDDDDDDD~~~~~~3 /**


End file.
